


Is This Really Training?

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Hyperinflation, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Killer Bee tries to show Naruto a special training, but he doesn’t think its really training.





	Is This Really Training?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto starred with a skeptical look as Killer Bee stripped out of his clothing. “You gotta try this training bro, if you cant even do this you got miles to go…” Bee spoke and Naruto eyed the 9 tailed vessels body. Bee’s body began to radiate chakra and his cock started to rise. It stood a proud 8 inches and then it pulsed and increased to a full 11 inches. Bee stroked his hard rod.

Naruto’s eyes widened. “What the hell this isn’t training?!”

Bee just smirked. “Now it’s your turn to strip, from the look of your pants there about to rip…” Bee pointed at the massive tent in Naruto’s pants. The blonde growled and removed his clothing. He had dealt with perverts all his life this one would be no different.

Naruto stood naked hands on hips his hard cock jutting from his body. He wasn’t as thick as Bee but he was a full 9 inches. “So now what…?” Naruto grumbled.

“Now we train…” Killer Bee said and with one hand he grabbed his cock and the other went to cup his balls. He started stroking his hard length. Naruto blushed and glared at Bee.

“This isn’t training!!” Naruto growled ready to leave, but as he watched Bee work his cock his own lust won out. “Fine…” Naruto grabbed his cock and started pumping slowly.

“Yeah there ya go, don’t go fast just let it flow….”

The two worked their cocks neither increasing the pace, just letting their lusts build up more and more. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this, but all I need to do is get off right…’

Naruto used one hand to massage the head of his cock using his thumb to rub the sensitive tip, while his other hand worked his shaft. Both males continued to pleasure themselves Bee not taking his eyes off Naruto.

Both males began to work up a sweat as their lust made them hotter and hotter. Their cocks twitched in their hands. “You better be close Kyuubi boy, for this training to continue we must both enjoy…”

“Alright alright!!!” Naruto half moaned half snapped. Naruto closed his eyes and began thinking of arousing things, which at the moment consisted of the sexy male in front of him. He blushed trying to shake his thoughts.

Killer Bee liked his lips. ‘You are an idiot Bee…’ The 8 tails thought and Bee shushed him like Naruto could overhear. ‘You should just say you like the blonde and ask to court him…he’s a switcher like you it would be a perfect match…’

Bee said nothing just watched as Naruto’s cock began to leak pre-cum. He licked his lips and began pumping faster. Naruto tilted his head back and pumped his own cock faster moaning as he did so.

The smell of arousal filled the air and both males were enjoying the scent. Killer Bee focused his shaded eyes and roamed over Naruto’s delicious form. He lost control and came hard spraying his seed jet after jet of thick man milk came jutting out of his huge cock.

The smell of cum brought Naruto over the edge, unlike Bee his cock fired off like a hose his huge dick firing off a gallon of cum. The seed splashed onto Bee and Naruto panted as he stared at the now cum covered jinchuuriki. “Sorry Octo-dude but you’re the one who suggested this so called training…”

B smirked and dipped his fingers in the cum on his body. He brought the fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. He moaned as he tasted the most delicious cum he had ever tasted. Naruto pointed at him gasping in shock. “I knew it your just another perv this isn’t really training…”

Naruto was grabbed by B and his dick was taken into the rapper’s mouth. B proceeded to bob his head sucking Naruto’s dick for all he was worth and pumping his own impressive man meat. Naruto moaned as B’s excellent oral skill brought him closer to another release. ‘Just give it up brat, that man is just as stubborn as the demon inside him. Might as well tap that ass…’ The Kyuubi spoke. ‘You knew this wasn’t training why didn’t you stop this…’ Naruto thought very distracted from the 8 tailed vessel’s sucking.

‘Because you need to get laid really bad…’ Kyuubi said with a smirk. “Gah!!” Naruto cried as he came. Bee drank down the flood of cum almost nursing from the huge dick. Killer B came as well his own seed spraying onto Naruto’s legs and feet. Naruto glared at the man who was smirking up at him. “It’s On!!!” Naruto shouted and made 9 clones all naked all with his impressive cock.

Killer B smirked and drew out his octopus tentacles. “Let’s train ya fool…” The fucking began and it was later Yamato came into the training room to see this. The walls and floor stained in cum, the thick sent of sex in the air. 3 remaining shadow clones with tentacles up their asses and other tentacles working their cocks also covered in cum. While the real Naruto was fucking the owner of the tentacles. Both were covered in man milk and sweat.

“Naruto what is the meaning of this?” Yamato snapped. The blond stopped his fucking and looked at B. The two looked at him. “What were just trainin?” They said in unison, and Yamato passed out from a nose bleed landing in a puddle of cum. ‘Is that really training?’ He thought his own cock getting hard in his pants.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Old Project


End file.
